Mario and Luigi's trial
by Mojoblackwhite
Summary: Mario and Luigi get caught for all the crimes they committed and they are put on trial. Will they be executed? or will they be saved? read to find out!
1. Mario's Trial

**Mario and Luigi's Trial and execution**

Mario stood in a fancy courtroom with lots of guards from Dark Land. Bowser 'kidnapped' **(You'll find out later why Bowser doesn't get in trouble)** the princess. Mario went to rescue her but, he was capture by Border security and he was arrested for illegally entering the country and the other attempted murders of the Koopa king and other crimes like murdering Koopas and toads and other species and tons of other crimes too numerous to mention and it basically led to this.

"The court is now in progress!" shouted the Koopa Judge on the far end of the room.

"Mario!" he shouted "Did you attempt to kill the Koopa king a total of 999999999999999999999999999999999999999 times?"

"NO! I am a hero and I didn't do it" Mario protested.

"Yes, you did" shouted Bowser and his lawyer.

Mario couldn't say anything to veto it so he sat back down and reluctantly confessed.

"Mario!" came the Judge's voice again. "Did you kill a total of 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000" Koopas as well?"

"OF COURSE, I DID! THEY'RE EVIL!" Shouted Mario.

Unfortunately, Mario just realised what he did, He shouted it out loud and it was taken as evidence.

"also, did you kill numerous toads as well"

"…" Mario didn't reply

"DID YOU!" shouted the Judge who was really sick and tired.

"Mario would never do such a thing!" shouted the toad Lawyer.

"False! False! False! False! False! False! False! False! False!" said the Judge. "we have evidence! For all those crimes!"

A Dark Land guard brought out a TV and a VHS player and plopped one of the 96 tapes into the player **(do those things still exist? I have not seen one for bloody ages)**

It showed footage on CCTV cameras of Mario jumping on Koopas, Jumping on Toads, illegally entering Dark Land without a VISA or passport and attempting to Kill the Koopa King and lots of other crimes.

"Can you confess now?" said the Koopa lawyer

"yes…"

"OK, now, what does the Jury think?"

"We find him to be GUILTY"

"Thanks, Mario, as your punishment for these numerous crimes, You ARE TO BE EXECUTED!"

 **Oh Dear, that doesn't sound good but, that's what he gets for beating the s**t out the Koopa king and those Toads and Koopas and other species. Those innocent creatures.**


	2. Luigi's Trial

**Mario and Luigi's Trial and execution**

Luigi stood in a fancy courtroom with lots of guards from Dark Land. Bowser 'kidnapped' **(You'll find out later why Bowser doesn't get in trouble)** the princess. Mario and Luigi went to rescue her but, they were capture by Border security and he was arrested for illegally entering the country and the other attempted murders of the Koopa king and other crimes like murdering Koopas and toads and other species and tons of other crimes too numerous to mention and it basically led to this.

"The court is now in progress!" shouted the Koopa Judge on the far end of the room.

"Luigi!" he shouted "Did you attempt to kill the Koopa king a total of 999999999999999999999999999999999999999 times?"

"NO! I am a hero and I didn't do it" Luigi protested.

"Yes, you did" shouted Bowser and his lawyer.

Luigi couldn't say anything to veto it so he sat back down and reluctantly confessed.

"Luigi!" came the Judge's voice again. "Did you kill a total of 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000" Koopas as well?"

"OF COURSE, I DID! THEY'RE EVIL!" Shouted Luigi.

Unfortunately, Luigi just realised what he did, He shouted it out loud and it was taken as evidence.

"also, did you kill numerous toads as well"

"…" Luigi didn't reply

"DID YOU!" shouted the Judge who was really sick and tired.

"Luigi would never do such a thing!" shouted the toad Lawyer.

"False! False! False! False! False! False! False! False! False!" said the Judge. "we have evidence! For all those crimes!"

A Dark Land guard brought out a TV and a VHS player and plopped one of the 96 tapes into the player **(do those things still exist? I have not seen one for bloody ages)**

It showed footage on CCTV cameras of Luigi jumping on Koopas, Jumping on Toads, illegally entering Dark Land without a VISA or passport and attempting to Kill the Koopa King and lots of other crimes.

"Can you confess now?" said the Koopa lawyer

"yes…"

"OK, now, what does the Jury think?"

"We find him to be GUILTY"

"Thanks, Luigi, as your punishment for these numerous crimes, You ARE TO BE EXECUTED!"

 **I literally just copied and pasted but, changed Mario to Luigi because I was too lazy to actually write a 2** **nd** **Chapter from scratch.**


	3. Mario and Luigi's execution

Mario and Luigi's Trial EXECUTION!

Mario and Luigi were escorted through a prison. Mario didn't want to die and was causing lots of trouble.

"I WILL NEVER BE KILLED!" Shouted Mario. Jumping all around the room. "You **** people will never get rid of the Famous Super Mario!"

"ugh. Can this be over with" thought Luigi who was actually being well-behaved.

Mario was eventually tied up with rope and forcibly dragged.

Mario was escorted into a room which was the firing squad room where a target was tied over him. And a window was rolled down.

"This is our firing squad. The most elite gun-users in the country. This is your last moment" said the officer in a very creepy voice.

Mario's life flashed before him. His mother and dad. His childhood and his first-time rescuing peach and their planned 2018 wedding. It was all over. Mario felt a jolt in his heart and he went silent.

Mario was dead.

Luigi was forced into the same room and gasped and almost cried when he saw the dead body of his beloved brother be carried off and tossed into a box.

"It's your turn now Luigi!" said the officer "I hope you enjoy hell!"

Luigi had a target placed over him and his life flashed before him. His mother and dad. His childhood and his first-time rescuing peach and Him and Daisy's planned 2019 wedding. It was all over. Luigi felt a jolt in his heart and he went silent.

Luigi was dead.

 **Wow. Do you feel sad by this? It looks like Bowser won after all.**

 **(sorry this is short. Couldn't really think of what an execution would be like. If I did, it would have been longer)**


	4. The aftermath

Mario and Luigi's trial Execution. The Aftermath.

The Dark Land had a massive Victory party for the country. The executions of two so-called 'heroes' had freed the country. Everyone is partying really hard and decorations had been thrown up around Bowser's castle but, he felt it was a good idea to tell Peach and then everyone why he 'kidnapped' Peach.

He got out his computer and wrote an e-mail to Peach explaining everything that came between them since the 1980s.

 _"_ _Dear Peach._

 _I am writing to tell you that I feel as if I should tell you why I have been Kidnapping you for all these years and I have finally built up the courage to tell the world._

 _It started when My father declared war on King Toadstool after the mistreatment of all Koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Land was winning but, he mysteriously died and after you came into power, I knew I had to sign a peace treaty between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land because you did abolish the laws that let him mistreat us but, we never actually stopped the war. I knew that if I just came to the Mushroom Kingdom, I would be killed so, I had to kidnap you and bring you back so, I wouldn't be killed and able to discuss a peace treaty._

 _But, then Mario came, He thought I was kidnapping you so, he came and ruined our peace attempts ever since. I was even going to fake our marriage to deter Mario but, nothing worked. I didn't want to kill you, I just wanted to make Peace with you. I hope that you will understand and I am sad about Mario and Luigi's execution. I couldn't stop it. It was just how the Dark Land law works._

 _I was just wondering. If we could meet up and sign a peace treaty. Would you like that?_

Bowser had fun with his 8 kids for 30 minutes until a 'ping' could be heard, he went to his computer and found an e-mail from Peach. It read:

 _Dear Bowser:_

 _I would really like a peace Treaty signed and I want to let you know that the execution wasn't your fault. I should have let them knew first and we shall meet up at the border in 3 days between our countries and officially sign it. It will be a big step towards everlasting friendship._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A DLD (Dark Land Daily) News reporter appeared and asked for an interview Bowser agreed and told the world.

 _"_ _Me and Peach have discussed and, we are going to sign a Peace treaty. But, it should be important that I tell you all this._

 _It started when My father declared war on King Toadstool after the mistreatment of all Koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Land was winning but, he mysteriously died and after you came into power, I knew I had to sign a peace treaty between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land because Peach did abolish the laws that let him mistreat us but, we never actually stopped the war. I knew that if I just came to the Mushroom Kingdom, I would be killed so, I had to kidnap you and bring Peach and bring back so, I wouldn't be killed and able to discuss a peace treaty._

 _But, then Mario came, He thought I was kidnapping Peach so, he came and ruined the peace attempts ever since. I was even going to fake our marriage to deter Mario but, nothing worked. I didn't want to kill Peach, I just wanted to make Peace with her."_

EPILOGUE

Mario and Luigi were caught and Executed. Bowser and Peach signed a peace treaty and both nations were very peaceful and lively and beautiful forever to come.

 **Well, that's it. So, it looks like Mario and Luigi were the troublemakers all along. Stopping both nations from being beautiful, Peaceful nations.**

 **Constructive Criticism welcome** **?**


End file.
